


Born again

by BleedingHeart03



Series: Boston - Starbound [1]
Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Non-graphic descriptions of death, Novakid, Temporary Character Death, revival, scout is bostons girlfriend btw, this is my starbound ocs death and rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart03/pseuds/BleedingHeart03
Summary: The death and birth of a legend.





	Born again

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t been proofread by anyone but me.

Boston reels back as a sharp piece of bone flies at her head. She dodges, watching it impale in fleshy wall. With her head turned, another, larger piece of bone slams against her. A terrible, sickening crack fills the chamber, echoing throughout the blood-red room. Boston reaches up to feel her face, when a great, searing fills her entire being. She stares in horror as her brand falls to the ground, broken in half, the delicate metal shattering on impact. In the split second that the Ruin’s heart collapses in on itself and expands outward at immense speeds, Boston can feel her gaseous form start to dissipate, losing shape without the help of her brand. Letting out a gut wrenching scream, she falls to her knees, clutching her head, allowing the Ruin’s explosion to envelop her, tearing her body apart, until, finally, the pain stops. And so does everything else. 

Boston is dead. She knows that. Or, at least, she should be dead. She was caught in the explosion from the Ruin. And of course, her brand was broken, shattered, most likely reduced to dust or even less. She can’t see. She can’t feel. She can’t hear. She’s alone in a dark world and she’s so, so afraid. Yet, there’s a voice. She can’t hear it, not really. More, she can sense it. It calls out to her, cradling her mind, her thoughts, her soul, in a pair of hands. The voice tells a story, one of creation and destruction, of life and death. It tells her how it gifted six races with an artifact, but not the seventh, for they were already its gift. It tells of how the six artifacts will come together, allowing brave souls to defeat its lifelong enemy. And, finally, it tells her it has one last gift. And then, she’s back. 

Boston feels something solid beneath her feet, feels herself sway and start to fall, feels hands grab her arms as she pitches forward, feels a pair of arms wrap around her middle. She can’t see or hear, just feel. Yet she knows that, somehow, miraculously, she’s alive. The arms around her leave, and the hands push her backwards until the backs of her knees hit something and she falls into a chair. Then the hands leave her, and she’s alone again in a world devoid of sight and sound. She struggles to stand up, and the hands return, pushing her back into the chair. As they start to leave again, she reaches out, trying to grab them. She misses, but another hand falls onto her shoulder. She relaxes. 

Slowly, her hearing starts to return to her. It’s muffled, and there’s too many sounds to tell what anything is, but she can hear. 

“What’s happening?” she asks. The sounds around her stop, and the hand on her shoulder leaves. “No, no. Come back. Please,” she grabs for the hand. “I- I can’t see. I can barely hear anything. Please, come back. I don’t want to be alone. Not- not again.”

Boston feels a hand grab hers and a voice comes from her left. “Boston, don’t worry. We’re here with you. All of us.” She recognizes that voice. It’s Scout’s. She squeezes the hand in her’s tightly. 

“What happened?” another voice, this one right in front of her, asks. “Boston, you.... there’s no easy way to say this, but you died. Or you should have. When the Ruin exploded, we lost contact with you. How are you still alive?”

“I don’t know. I died, I know I did. My brand, it-“ Boston stops, somehow managing to chock on the words without a throat. “Oh my god, my brand! It’s gone! It’s broken! I watched it shatter! I don’t have a brand! I- I’m.....”

“Bosston, ssstop!” This time, the voice comes from her right. “You have have a brand. It’sss not the brand you ussed to have. It’sss a new one.”

“Nuru’s right.” The voice in the middle again. “You do have a brand. You’re going to be okay. But, please, keep telling us what happened.”

Boston hesitates. “Well, after the explosion, I was in this void. I couldn’t see or hear or feel anything. But, there was this voice. It was telling me something, but I could couldn’t hear it. I could sense it, I think. It told me this story and then it told me it had a gift for me. And then I was back. That’s all I remember.”

There’s mumbling around her, then, once again, the voice in the middle. “Boston, do you want to see your new brand?”

Boston looks up. She’d been so focused on worrying about her brand that she hadn’t noticed her vision had started to return. She looks around, then back at Esther in front of her. “Yes.” She turns to Scout, who helps pull her to her feet. Scout smiles at her, and Boston’s form glows a brighter orange. 

After several minutes of swaying on her feet and taking careful, slow steps, Boston finally reaches a small mirror set up in the Outpost. She stares at her reflection, taking in the shape of her new brand. It reminds her of a rising sun, the rays reaching all the way up to the top of her head. She runs her hands over, the hard metal cook against her hands. Her form glows ever brighter as she turns, sweeping Scout into a hug. Scout wraps her arms around Boston, pressing her face into her shoulder. 

A couple seconds later, Scout pulls away, smiling at Boston with tears in her eyes. “Never do that again. I’m not losing you twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments would be appreciated! :)


End file.
